


Друг

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: События происходят спустя 10 с копейками лет. Профессор Самдак боялся умереть, так больше и не увидев его. Но однажды он всё-таки вернулся. Попрощаться...





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая ми-ми-мишная, на мой взгляд зарисовка, :3  
> Вдохновила картинка:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639716/v639716732/621e9/sOmoFXpXK0M.jpg

Исаак Самдак неторопливо плыл в своём передвижном кресле по дороге домой, когда над его головой внезапно взревели турбины. Учёный вздрогнул, резко выныривая из глубоких томительных раздумий, и поднял взгляд на тёмно-серый самолёт, зависший неподалёку. Медленно, почти грациозно, он опустился на землю, бессердечно выжигая сочную зелёную траву. Потоки раскалённого воздуха обдали учёного, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания: он ввёл команду в панель управления передвижного кресла и бесстрашно приблизился к самолёту, замершем в молчаливом ожидании.   
\- Я знал, всегда знал, что однажды ты вернёшься, - Исаак тепло улыбнулся крупному самолёту. - Здравствуй, Мегатрон. Рад снова увидеть тебя.   
Самолёт - нет, космоджет, - промолчал: только раскрыл кабину и спустил узкий трап на землю. Учёный немного подумал, но всё же подался вперёд и осторожно, словно боясь причинить десептикону вред, забрался внутрь. Кресло пилота скрылось внутри, освобождая пространство, и профессор Самдак без труда устроился за своеобразной панелью управления. Кабина захлопнулась и тут же заблокировалась. Мегатрон, сохраняя безмятежное молчание, взревел движком и оторвался от земли... 

Они неторопливо плыли над бескрайним полем. Мегатрон, широко расправив лопасти, и профессор Самдак, прильнувший к толстому стеклу кабины. Десептикон свернул в сторону, и постепенно вечнозелёные поля сменились белоснежной россыпью у подножья гор. Исаак немного поёжился, и Мегатрон, заметив неловкое движение, подключил систему обогрева.   
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил его учёный. - Знаешь... а я действительно рад, что ты прилетел. Признаться честно, я уж начал думать, что не доживу до этого момента.   
\- Человечество - самая бесполезная раса, какая только мне встречалась, - проскрипел Мегатрон в ответ. - Ваша жизнь столь коротка и быстротечна, что я не перестаю удивляться, как вы успеваете что-то делать.   
\- К сожалению, людям не всегда удаётся реализовать все свои планы, - рассеялся Самдак. - Например, я вот так и не смог немного посмотреть на этот мир... Всю свою жизнь я посвятил робототехнике и Сари. Я не жалею, нет! Пойми меня правильно, но...   
\- Иногда хотелось всё бросить, сорваться с насиженного места и улететь как можно дальше? - закончил за него джет. - Знакомое чувство.   
Самдак мягко улыбнулся и осторожно коснулся приборной панели.   
\- Иногда нам всем хочется побыть в одиночестве, - ответил он. - Это нормально.   
Мегатрон промолчал.   
Белоснежные вершины потихоньку уменьшились, оставаясь позади. Зато впереди замаячила небесно-голубая гладь холодного моря.   
\- Как дела... с десептиконами? - осторожно поинтересовался Исаак. - Я слышал, что некоторые вернулись на Кибертрон и даже начали там активно работать.   
\- Если бы Блицвинг проявлял такое рвение и здесь, десептиконы бы победили, - раздражённо фыркнул джет.   
Земля под ними исчезла в прохладных волнах, накатывающих на берег. Исаак про себя отметил, что летели они вроде не быстро, но Мегатрон поддерживал удивительно стабильную скорость.   
\- Им этого хватает, - неприятно скрежетнув одной из лопастей, признался джет. - То, что сейчас происходит там, на Кибертроне, - это не то, чего я хотел. Но это лучше чем то, что было. Наверное, этого достаточно.   
\- Тогда почему ты не вернёшься туда? - поинтересовался Самдак. - Насколько я понял по рассказам Сари, на Кибертроне сейчас другой порядок. Может быть, ты смог бы...   
\- Кто пустит военного преступника, разыскиваемого по всей Галактике, к мирному населению? - сухо рассмеялся десептикон. - За мой процессор назначена награда как среди наёмников, так и среди обычных граждан: мало ли, кому захочется славы? Думаешь, кто-то будет рад меня там видеть?   
\- Ты удивишься, Мегатрон, но мне кажется, что кое-кто всё же будет тебе рад, - Исаак снова прильнул к окну. Море под ними местами пенилось и вставало на дыбы. - Ты не такой плохой, как все привыкли думать. И глубоко в душе Оптимус тоже это понимал.   
\- Оптимус вообще в принципе мало чего понимал, - фыркнул джет. - Он не видел Кибертрона, который был ещё до войны. Он не знает, как жили меха на самом деле. По большому счёту уже мало кто помнит, с чего всё начиналось. Только такие как я да этот старый болт Рэтчет... Мы помним. А другие этого даже не знают.   
\- И поэтому я бы вернулся, - склонил голову вбок учёный. - Чтобы не допустить повторения ошибок.   
Мегатрон раздражённо вымыл вверх, рассёк острым носом альт-мода облака и выровнялся над ними, купаясь в лучах заходящего солнца.   
\- Ты прав, Мегатрон, - тепло добавил профессор Самдак, пригладив встопорщенный седой ус, - я не знаю даже половины того, что происходило на Кибертроне, но мне хватило нескольких лет общения с тобой, чтобы понять, что наша жизнь всегда неоднозначна. Нет только плохого и хорошего. Есть лишь обстоятельства, нам неподвластные.   
Мегатрон опять промолчал: с каждым кликом, проведённым на этой планете, ему всё больше начинало казаться, что он ошибся, вернувшись сюда. Беспокойно метавшаяся Искра умоляла о гармонии, но вместо этого всё вокруг только запутывалось всё сильнее. Выбросить бы человека за борт, и всё. Делов-то!   
\- Ты спасал свой дом, Мегз, и никто не вправе осудить тебя за это, - тем временем продолжал Исаак. - Ты мечтал о лучшей жизни, и поэтому за тобой шли. Ты боролся за свободу для своего народа, и поэтому тебя уважали. Ты был достаточно смел и храбр, чтобы заявить о своих правах, и за это тебя изгнали... Разве это справедливо, Мегатрон? Ты бился не за себя, за других, и это достойно уважения.   
\- Вот только всем давно налить на историю, - рассмеялся десептикон. - Для них я тиран, властолюбивый и эгоистичный. Я развязал войну ради собственной выгоды. Я сокрушил Старое правительство, чтобы самому стать во главе его. Вот, о чём думают кибертронцы, когда слышат моё имя.   
\- Они просто плохо тебя знают, - утешил меха Самдак. - Они юны и неопытны и не видят столь глубоких мотивов. Мне самому потребовалось время, чтобы понять это... Это трудно, но возможно.   
Мегатрон только фыркнул в ответ и нырнул вниз, пробиваясь сквозь слой облаков. Море под ними исчезло, сменившись высокими шпилями Детройта. Разросшегося города, где начался новый виток их совместной истории. Мегатрон притормозил у одной из башен и распахнул кабину. Толстые щупы обвили ойкнувшего человека и выпихнули на свежий воздух. Площадка для дронов, куда они приземлились, опасно скрипнула под весом кибертронца в робомоде.   
\- Почему ты так уверен в том, что мне стоит вернуться? - пророкотал Мегатрон. Он опустился на одно колено и наклонился, почти впечатывая презрительно искривлённый фейсплет в непонятно почему улыбающегося человека.   
\- Потому что ты до сих пор думаешь о том, как спасти свой дом, - просто ответил профессор Самдак. - Ты можешь сам этого ещё не понимать, но твоя любовь к Кибертрону и его гражданам способна изменить мир. Ты не утратил её за все эти годы, а значит ещё можешь подтолкнуть свой дом к тому, чтобы стать чем-то большим.

Учёный чуть приблизился к самому опасному из всех ботов на свете и неожиданно ласково погладил того по шершавой щеке.   
\- Ты недооцениваешь силу чувств, Мегатрон, принижаешь её, стараясь действовать исключительно по логике. Но иногда... иногда нужно позволить своему сердцу вести себя. Так же, как это сделал я, когда поверил тебе, - учёный на секунду притулился лбом к чужой щеке. Его снова обдало тёплым паром, но Мегатрон, что удивительно, не отскочил, как сделал бы это десять-пятнадцать лет назад.   
\- Я поверил в тебя тогда, поверю и сейчас, - произнёс Самдак. - Как и Оптимус. С ним ты сможешь спасти свой дом, а потом вздохнуть с облегчением и понять, что ты не зря столько всего принёс в жертву. Поверь, это будет стоить потраченных сил и времени.   
Мегатрон неожиданно отвёл взгляд: кажется, он начале понимать, о чём говорил этот мешок мяса. Где-то глубоко в Искре одобрительно заурчали давно забытые, тщательно контролируемые чувства.   
\- Пора возвращаться, - резко бросил джет и снова трансформировался, распахивая кабину. Исаака втащили внутрь, и джет грубо поднялся, резко рванул ввысь, избегая столкновения с дронами-караульными. 

Они вернулись обратно ещё быстрее. Исаак устало протёр глаза морщинистой ладонью, но не вздрогнул, когда джет перешёл в робомод.   
\- Спасибо, что навестил меня, Мегатрон, - сказал он. - Для меня это действительно важно.   
\- Какие же люди сентиментальные, - фыркнул десептикон. - Вам бы только о чувствах поговорить. Никаких планов по захвату миру.   
Исаак сам не ожидал, что он так громко рассмеётся. Мегатрон молчал, но учёный мог поклясться последними живыми зубами, что мех на долю секунды ответил ему такой же улыбкой. Неожиданной, но согревающий душу.   
\- Полагаю, это последняя встреча, - пророкотал джет. - Но ты сделал достаточно, чтобы о тебе помнили.   
\- Главное, что обо мне помнит Сари, - грустно улыбнулся профессор Самдак и внезапно утёр быстро скользнувшую по щеке слезу, - и ты. Я очень-очень рад, что когда-то давно мы с тобой познакомились. И хотя в нашей жизни было много чего... я не жалею, Мегатрон. Пожалуй, я бы даже сказал, что я горжусь тем, что провёл рядом с тобой несколько лет своей жизни.   
\- Я тоже, - тихо и довольно сухо ответил Мегатрон. - А теперь возвращайся к себе домой. Тебя там, кажется, ждут.   
\- Твой дом тоже ждёт тебя, - мягко улыбнулся Самдак. - Не заставляй его ждать ещё больше...   
Мегатрон трансформировался и с рёвом взмыл ввысь, поднимая столб пыли. Кажется, он получил те ответы, ради которых нарушил собственную конспирацию и проник на охраняемую автоботами территорию. 

Исаак Самдак некоторое время молча сидел, всматриваясь в звёзды, после чего медленно покатил домой. За те несколько часов, что он провёл в небе, профессор с уверенностью мог сказать, что теперь он не боялся смерти. Теперь можно было умирать, зная, что сердце за старого друга болеть уже не будет. Больше нет. И тайна эта, скрытая от глаз всего мира, однажды уйдёт вместе с ним... Навсегда.


End file.
